Wesley Black
Wesley Black was a renegade time lord from the planet Gallifrey. He was once called Delta and was the nephew of the time lord Omega. During the time war he had committed crimes such as murder and treason. He started the time war by telling The Daleks where the time lords lived which was treason and he had murdered a man who was close to time lord Rassilon. He became a wanted time lord for these reasons. He hid somewhere on Gallifrey where he thought the time lords wouldn't find him. They wanted to execute him for the things he had done but he got away. He escaped to another Galaxy. But when he escaped Rassilon blasted his TARDIS with the weapon used by time lords, The hand of Omega so then his damaged TARDIS crashed on Earth. The time lords believed he was on Skaro or something so they began searching for him. They had no clue he crashed on Earth. Delta then spent many years living in London, England and he had changed his name to Wesley Black. He got a job as an archaeologist. Later he fell in love with a woman named Beth Williams. But because he was a time lord he would never age and always regenerate but he wanted to be with Lauren forever so he turned into a human. But he still remembered his life as a time lord. He kept it a secret that he was from the planet Gallifrey and never even told Lauren. He and Lauren got married. But ten years went by and the time lords finally discovered he lived on Earth disguised as a human named Wesley Black. They tracked him down. They were gonna take him away but his wife Beth attempted to convince them not to but then the time lords seemingly killed her. Wesley was heartbroken. He became a very unhappy person after this. A corrupted vengeful man who hated his own race and had let hatred corrupt him was who he became. But the doctor (in his sixth incarnation) saved Wesley even though Wesley was evil. But Wesley had hatred for the doctor because he was not able to save his wife. The Doctor told him he was sorry but Wesley would never forgave him. The Doctor tried to cheer Wesley up but Wesley would dwell on what had happened. Wesley escaped the doctors TARDIS and went to some planet where he transformed himself back into a time lord. Then he created an army of terrifying creatures whom he called The Loyal ones. He attempted to dominate the universe with his army. Destroying planets made him a happy person again due to being evil. Then he plotted to use his army to destroy Gallifrey. There was a war but it wasn't the time war. Many time lords were killed that day but Wesley's army was wiped out. He despised the doctor because every single time he tried to dominate the universe or destroy Gallifrey the doctor would stop him. He later figured out his wife was still alive and she survived. They were re united. But Beth figured out he was evil and had done many terrible crimes in his past so she divorced him. The time lords tried to hunt her down for being in love with a time lord criminal. The Doctor told them it was wrong to murder and tried to stop them from killing her. But then she was absorbed into the time field which wiped her existence from time and space and Wesley forgot she ever existed. Wesley still came up with evil plans after this. He fought in the last great time war with the daleks and was killed by the time lords for treason but regenerated. He escaped again and traveled the universe for a thousand years. He then created his own planet and named it Black after his surname. Wesley became one of the most powerful time lords in history. Time lords usually weren't born they were loomed (loom is when they are created with magic and when they are loomed they aren't a baby they are like a kid or a teenager or a certain age.) so then since Wesley was very lonely he loomed a son and called him Tiberius Black. He raised Tiberius and taught him everything the time lords taught Wesley when he was a child. Wesley had an idea to take over Earth. He could transform normal humans into his own mutant soldiers so he decided to dominate the Earth by mutating humans. But the doctor showed up (in his eighth incarnation) and reversed the process that turned the humans into mutant thugs. The Doctor and Wesley had a martial arts match but while they were fighting, Wesley accidentally fell on a piano and then Electrocuted himself to death. Tiberius mourned over his fathers death. For helping Wesley attempt to rule over mankind Tiberius was put in the juvenile hall. But after being Electrocuted Wesley regenerated into a new body. Wesley had no clue what had happened to his son. He searched for him every where. One day he finally found him but Tiberius believed his father a dead man and didn't recognize his regenerated father because he didn't know much about time lords or regeneration. But then Wesley told Tiberius all of the good times they had together and Tiberius finally believed it was really his father. He had returned. He had regenerated. Many years later Tiberius had grown up and he had discovered many things about time lord kind and how they would regenerate their selves when near death. Tiberius was Wesley's right hand man and always helped him do his dirty work. Wesley encountered the clockwise droids. He thought they would be very useful for universal domination so he made an alliance with them. First, for some reason Wesley wanted to take over France. The clockwise droids attacked Paris. But then the doctor found some sort of device to shut the clockwise droids off. However it failed and it only made them stronger. They realized that Wesley and his son Tiberius were using them. So then they killed Tiberius and Wesley both. Tiberius died without regenerating. Wesley did not want to regenerate because of his sons death and he wanted to be with him but instead he accidentally regenerated into a brand new form. On the planet Raxicofallipitorius he had been a threat to the slitheen so they stole his skin and he died without regenerating...... Wesley Black's first incarnation- James McAvoy Wesley Black's second incarnation-Richard Ayoade Wesley Black's third incarnation-Colin Salmon Category:Individuals Category:Time Lords